regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 118
Recap Day 1 The party are in Shenanigans. Desmond gives the party a mission to solve a problem for a nearby halfling village. Some gnomes have started up industry in the village across the river and causing noise and water pollution, and the Halfling mayor wants it to stop. The rewards is a treasure that the halflings have been sitting on. The party leave Bergshire to head down east down-river on the northern bank. Night falls and they set up camp. During the night Doreen hears the sound of drums. Doreen ignores it and goes back to sleep. Day 2 The next day the party reach the Great Bridge that spans the lower Berg River. A halfling feet smuggler says that the lower river is lousy with trolls, so the won't be any villages down river. The party decide to follow the Wikki Run. At the end of the day they make it to a small human settlement. Day 3 The next day they reach the foot of Wikk Lamdo. The party decide to turn around and they head back to the Great Bridge. Day 4 The party make it back to the Great Bridge. Now they head down the lower Berg River on the east bank. Party way though the day Tork spots a group of 8 trolls across on the west bank of the river half a mile wide. The trolls are eating a boat man. The party continue down river until nightfall. They make camp 100 metres from the water. During the night 4 trolls attacks the party in their sleep. Gwathir I Sindel colorsprays a two of the trolls unconcious as of the party is getting up. Wiglaf the Barbarians cuts a nearby troll in half with a mighty blow. 50 hands leap from Doreen and attack a nearby troll and rip it to shreds. The unconscious trolls are killed. Doreen heals up the party. Day 5 by Matthew Burger ]] The next day the party heads down river more. Tork and Doreen spot a giant Rooctopus. The party leave it alone. The party doesn't quite make it to Bon' May before nightfall and they camp. During the night a Kobold trys to sneak into the camp. Doreen tries to question the Kobold in the Kobold language, but it flees. Day 6 The party enter Bon' May, Gwathir buys some wine. Then the party head on a boat up river to the Great Bridge. During the trip Wiglaf throws a rock at a goose. The other geese turn to attack. Gwathir colorprays Wiglaf and he falls into the river. Tork dives into the water to save Wiglaf. The geese attack Gwathir savagely before leaving. Tork pulls Wiglaf back onto the boat. Day 7 The party take a boat up to Bergshire. The spot the Halfling and Gnome villages not far from Bergshire on the river. Enraged, Tork comes up to the Halfing Mayor and demands to know what their mission is. The scared halfling tells Tork that he just wants the Gnomes to stop being loud. The party take the raft to the other side of the river where the Gnome village is. The Gnomes spot the party and raise spikes with 20 dead halflings impaled on them. 3 Batista then appear. Doreen lance of disruption of one of the Batista, then uses the pebble of darkness to put a dome of darkness around the boat. Invisible, Gwathir displaces onto the surface of the ground, but is spring-boarded back into the water. Wiglaf also steps onto a spring-trap, but it breaks under his weight. Doreen gets inside, then the gnomes ignite explosives, destroying their village, throwing Doreen away. The party head back to the halfling village to collect the reward the halfings have been sitting on for a while. It is a magical chair that makes you taller while you are sitting in it. Gwathir throws the chair into the river, but Wiglaf gets it back. The party then return to Shenanigans. They sell the chair to Desmond for 300 gold. Experience 1625 exp each Significant NPCs * Desmond the Dashing - Co-Owner of Shenanigans Significant Locations * Bergshire: Shenanigans, * Bon' May * Great Bridge * Halfling Village * Gnome Village Category:Shenanigans Episodes